In presently known gas twist grips of this type the bowden cable must be passed through a hole in the housing and then hung into the drum holding this cable. These operations are cumbersome and achieved only with great difficulty. It thus constitutes a very time-consuming process which can lead to critical losses of time when a broken bowden cable has to be quickly exchanged, as for example in motorcycle races.